Roselle's Departure
by DevilsNeverCryGirl
Summary: Roselle was adopted by Eva and lived a normal life until Eva's Death. Dante and Vergil sister. Roselle is in her waking life hoping she see her brothers again. Family/Adventure/Tragedy etc later on. Family Stuff here.


* * *

_**Author's Chitchat moments**_

_Hi. I am pretty new to the world of Fanfiction and I was thinking of some plots and events to go along with devil may cry 3 that I would share and hope you guys enjoy. I do not have good English, but I respect literature arts much more now. After reading my story, please review on what you think and maybe I can write more stories involving Roselle. There's much more stuff going behind Roselle and my creative imagination that can be referred to as 'out of no where' things to other people, but I think a lot of it over and over and decide which one I would use to further it ahead. Please do tell me of how my English is and of course, the story if you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading this._

* * *

- Intro Check- Roselle's Departure

_"No....mother..I am sorry I couldn't save you..I am useless."_ _Blood sauntered down the mother's carcass left tingling sensations that mingled inside Roselle, increasing in an incredible rate, tangling with these last words to her deceased mother, "Mother, may you rest in peace." tears trickled down her cheekbones._

_"No....!" a young boy yelled from afar, burdened by the death scene. His icy blue eyes widened and a serious solemn stare was accompanied after the prolonged devastation. Roselle can hear the crackling bones underneath all her sobbing and turn to look at her brother's reaction._

_"Vergil.." her curved eyebrows extended further from her eyes as she stated his name in a melodious mood, and a change of thought occurred momentarily," .....Mother.."_

_"..." Vergil glared heavily at the empty pool of blood that mother had rest upon, tho something was lacking in this silent horror house. He felt an uneasy burden weighing him as he glances up at the stained glass windows that once appeared all eloquent in the name of god's work, now stands shattered with some jagged edges pointing out. At the moment, a series of transitioning thoughts flashed at demon speed, 'Where are the demons now?Something isn't right. Damn this all...' studying the dark lonely halls Roselle and him were he had a time to react, a number of death demons holding blood-filled 8 feet scythe pierced his beloved sister, all over her porcelain body. A horrendous fate for a young 12 year old as she suffered even more wriggling and twisting of the painfully sharp scythes. She glanced at her brother in both deep agony and sadness before slowly resting her eyes for a long sleep in her water bed._

* * *

_'Defences...Defences..snap it shut lady..I don`t wanna end up thinking of your pathetic time flow moments when we are in the middle of a fight here..'_ A hauntingly sharp woman`s voice growled , snapping the grown woman's thoughts of her precious memories. The human child who was once dressed in a sleek silky lolita like attire stands no more. The baby child who once smiled with such emotional warmth and compassion to her family now stood on the blood pool under the deepest reaches of the demon world, apathy wrapped all over her snowy gray eyes and hatred swooned over her hands ordering her double sided crescent blade halberd for preparation.

Her lips curled and her eyes squinted refined bitterness to the 4 headed chimera that appeared slowly above the ground right in front of Roselle. Its scaly black wings folded with grace and pride, beckoning some kind of taunt,then put on forth its golden paw in an unshaken never would have gone all this way without her soul bounded partner,a demon succubus alongside with her.

"...A demon chimera?! Make it snappy,we do not have time for the likes of.."

" YOU!I CAN SENSE YOU!SHIRAZELLE! I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN YOU WOULD DISOBEY OUR BOSSES ORDERS..YOU WHORE!" the lion head roared with bloody fury, fangs as wide and sharp as its claws.

"....Oh?" she stared blankly at the lion. " Sorry..Maybe we should make quick work of this instead of going for a cup of tea...shall we?"

Roselle twisted her upper lips, showing a crooked smile and her icy glare fixated on the demon that promises her death sentence, but Rosalle can also holds up a promising fight.

* * *

_**Author's Chitchat moments**_

_So yeah, I am writing this introduction of Roselle and it is pretty short. I will describe her more later and history if I will write another one. :D End for Now. By the way, devil may cry 3 game is awesome!! Jump cancel is so hard to perform. FOR some reason, ._. I might want to make Roselle have some sad one sided love thing with Vergil -tragedy!- :D They me what you think of it if it's a good thing to include the sad love thing. Brotherly+love thing. Tell me in your reviews.  
_


End file.
